Samwise the Brave meets Brennan
by Vampire-Jesse
Summary: Brennan meets a beautiful girl in a bar and they leave together. At her place, he has to face his worst fears. Can he make it? Brennan/Emma story, without MX at all!


**Author**: Jesse

**Rated**: PG 13

**Disclaimer**: I still and never will own them, so as always, do not sue me! 

**Note**: My Cat Samwise was quite upset that nobody wanted to review his story and made me rewrite it! Except for Brigitta, of course. Thank you honey! 

LMAO, so here we go. Sam, this is for you! Love you, my little Hobbit, hehe!

**Enjoy!**

**Samwise, the Brave meets Brennan, the 'Scary-cat'**

****

The tall, dark haired Mutant was enjoying himself. He leaned against the bar, watching the moving crowd on the dance-floor. He was in the mood for a nice Flirt. Or maybe for getting laid…

His eyes moved quickly from one side to the other, searching for that special woman. The One, he would choose to have some drinks and then spent the night with. 

And_ BANG_, and there she was all of a sudden!

Tall and drop dead gorgeous! Lips full and inviting in the colour of crimson. Legs up to her neck, perfectly well shown under the short skirt. Brown hair, shimmering red in the lights; blue eyes, open and friendly, interested in the people around her. And a body to die for…

Like a Tiger closing in, he moved closer. Her head turned quite suddenly and she looked directly in his eyes like she would have read his thoughts. But no sign of anger could be seen in her face, just curiosity and something else. Desire?

It seemed like that because she walked slowly but determined towards him. Their bodies almost touched when she stopped in front of the beautiful Mutant.

"I am Emma!"

His lips ran dry suddenly and he had to lick them. Her eyes grew larger with the motion and he could actually feel the heat radiating from her body.

"Brennan."

His voice sounded raw.

"Well Brennan, you want to drink something at the bar or come home with me and we do it there?"

Do it there? That answered his entire further questions and  was certainly an invitation, he couldn't refuse at all.

He smiled, broad and charming. He lifted his arm and put it around her shoulder, pulling her close, enjoying the feel of her against him.

"I think, I am ready to go, Baby!"

She smiled up to Brennan. Emma embraced him and with a mind of its own, her hand found the trouser pocket at the back of his jeans and slipped into it.

"Ok, Honey, lets go then!"

~~~~~~

The flat she lived in was big and nice. Huge windows with a beautiful view over the city with all its lights. 

White was the colour. Curtains; the couch, where you sank deep into the cushions; the carpet, thick under your feet. Very clean but not sterile. Cosy and inviting.

They fell on the couch. Brennan pulled Emma on his chest, stealing a passionate kiss from her before she freed herself, laughing.

"Excuse me for a second. I'd like to slip into something more comfortable!"

Her eyes lit up promising before she turned around and walked through a door behind the couch. 

Brennan's eyes never left her until she was out of sight. With a satisfied grin on his face, he leaned his head relaxed against the back of the cushions. Wild thoughts crossed his mind and let his jeans grow a little tight.

A funny sound close to his ear startled him and his eyes flung open. Frightened he backed up and sat straight. A black cat sat just a few inches away on the back of the furniture and purred softly. Its look was highly royal. The chest was as white as the four paws and so were the whiskers; the green of the eyes was seen only through little slits.

"A cat!" Brennan's voice was merely than a whisper.

His breath caught in his chest when the animal stood up and stretched lazily. Its mouth opened when it yawned, exposing some not so small, sharp teeth. The Animal opened its eyes and his gaze followed every move of the human in front of it.

Brennan tried to pull his arm away from the cat's reach, but it jumped and landed straight on his lap.

Sweat broke out all over his face, his eyes grew wide and the powerful Mutant felt more powerless than ever. He brought up his hand and wiped his wet face. Interested, the cat watched him when he closed his arms in front of his broad chest.

"Ni-ice Kitty." He stuttered. 

The cat decided to do something and put its right, front paw on Brennan's folded arms. 

A slight shiver rushed through his body.

The other one followed and the animal stood up, moving closer to the man's face. Its nose moved and it sniffed. The whiskers tickled Brennan's skin. In another place and at another time he would have laughed, but his eyes were fixed on the yellow ones coming closer and closer, Brennan's head moving as far back as he could.

Again, the cat purred softly but to the man it sounded more like a dangerous growl.

"Ah, I see you've met Samwise. He's always introducing himself!"

Emma's voice reached his ears but he couldn't move She saw his stiff posture and started laughing.

"You're not afraid, are you?"

"No-oo." Again he stuttered and it didn't sound really convincing. 

His eyes left the cat for the split of a second and moved over to Emma. She wore nothing but a black bra and slip made out of lace. More drops of sweat ran down his face. How he liked to tear his attention away from the cat on his lap and turn it over to this sexy girl but this constant purring distracted him completely.

Emma sat down beside him, throwing one of her long legs over his, rubbing her skin gentle but strong on them. Her head moved closer and sweet lips touched his cheek, blowing a light kiss on it. She laughed again and stood up, graceful as the cat and swept Samwise in her arms.

She kissed the cat deeply on the head and set it aside. 

"Go and play, Honey!"

Brennan relaxed slightly and let a deep sigh. Then his brows lifted and he asked Emma:

"You call me Honey, like your cat?"

She just smiled and pulled him up, towards the door she had disappeared through before.

The tall Mutant followed her, his hands already roaming over her skin, completely forgetting about the cat.

The bed stood big and inviting in the middle of the room. 

Emma pulled the shirt from Brennan's jeans and pushed him backward on the thick mattress. Her lips seemed attached to his and captured his full attention.

"Meow!"

Brennan jumped up, pushing Emma away and almost out of the bed. His eyes were large as saucers when they found, what he was looking for. There, between the white pillows with their black flowers on it sat another cat. More white then black, like the pillows, but with spots instead of flowers on it.

Emma stretched sexy on the blanket, embracing the little animal, throwing Brennan a sexy look.

"Meet Rosie, Sam's sister!"

Brennan was ready to faint. His lips were trembling. He shook his head, trying to get rid of this nightmare…

"Baby, I forgot something. I… I have a meeting, … really important, …completely forgotten,…got to go!"

Brennan tugged his shirt back in as if the devil in person stood behind him, ready to take him away to hell. He rushed out of the flat, closing the door behind him with a loud bang.

Emma, sat up. Her eyes blazing with anger and disappointment.

"Brennan! Brennan, come back here!" She yelled but with no success.

The black cat, Samwise, jumped onto the bed and curled up on her naked lap. The look in its eyes showed disgust. "Meow!" (Translation: I told you)

She pulled him tight and laid back on the pillows. Rosie cuddled closer and started purring softly again.

"Guys!"

The End

Aaaargh, I AM NUTS! It is all Samwise fault and Rosie wanted to be in it, too! CATS!!!!


End file.
